Memories
by Demon Lord Satan
Summary: Professor Layton reflects on his previous adventures and the friends he made who are no longer with him. Takes place after Curious Village. Spoilers for the prequel series (ESPECIALLY Azran Legacy).


Professor Hershel Layton's office was just as he always kept it; in other words, it looked like a mini tornado had appeared only moments before. Books lay scattered about, many opened to seemingly random pages and almost all covered with dust bunnies, much like everything else in the room. It was a wonder he ever managed to accomplish anything with his office in such a state; he was a man of many talents, including fencing, horseback riding, puzzle solving, teaching, brewing tea… Yet organization was a field in which he was impressively lacking. It wasn't that he never tried, but he often picked something up to put it away, only to get distracted and somehow make even more of a mess, unintentionally of course. Rosa's best efforts couldn't keep his room tidy.

The professor himself was seemingly oblivious to the minor natural disaster, though he was so often the first to notice anything amiss in other situations. At this moment, however, he was unable to even solve the puzzle he had been staring at unseeingly for hours. The reason? It had reminded him of another puzzle, a puzzle that let to a greater mystery, and the friends he had made along the way, and now he was reminiscing about the not-so-distant past.

It all started with a letter from an old friend, who had not, in fact, written the letter. Rather, it was Clark Triton's son, Luke, who had sought Professor Layton's help, although he hadn't known that at first. He had been on his way to Misthallery to solve the mystery of the specter when a fearless young lady in yellow had pulled in front of the Laytonmobile with her scooter. Emmy Altava, his unexpected assistant, was a great asset in this mystery and the following ones, as was little Luke, who insisted on being called Professor Layton's apprentice. This trio, despite their many differences, or perhaps because of them, worked quite well together in a series of odd adventures, each utilizing their own talents to uncover ancient mysteries, as well as some less ancient. Four times, Professor Layton was called to solve a mystery, and four times, a masked scientist with his own goals had appeared, usually disguised to manipulate people for his own purposes. Jean Descole had been a cold man willing to do anything to unlock the secrets of the Azran, and Layton had inadvertently become his archenemy. At every turn, Descole's attempts were foiled by Layton, Emmy, and Luke; despite his best efforts, they had managed to discover the Azran ruins that Descole had sought. Layton hadn't been surprised that the other man had tried to kill him. He had been a tough opponent, though, and it had taken all of his wits to survive.

In the end, nothing was as they would have expected. Their victories in Misthallery, Ambrosia, and Monte d'Or had only led to a near victory for the criminal organization Targent, who took their discoveries for themselves, determined to discover the Azran legacy. Their final adventure together began with a letter from Professor Desmond Sycamore, a letter about a "living mummy", an Azran emissary named Aurora, with whom they soon traveled around the world in search of the Azran eggs that would become the key to the Azran sanctuary. They knew that if they didn't beat Targent to it, the criminal organization would obtain the power to destroy the world. The key assembled, Professor Sycamore revealed himself to be none other than Descole, and he escaped with the key to make his own way to the Azran sanctuary. There, more shocking revelations would be made, as Layton's friends and Targent followed.

Layton's trusty assistant Emmy, revealed to have been a Targent spy all along… It was still a bit of a shock, even now. Aurora, Luke, and the key were dragged deeper into the sanctuary by Leon Bronev, Targent's leader, and Layton and Descole, archenemies turned allies, were the only ones left to stop them. Layton was soon reunited with Luke, who was appalled by the alliance but knew it was necessary. It wasn't long after that when Descole saved Luke from being burned to a crisp by an Azran guardian statue, and as he lay in Layton's arms, near death, he revealed a shocking truth; he and Layton were brothers, and their parents were stolen from them by Targent. Their mother was dead, and their father was now the ruthless leader. It had pained Layton to leave his newly-discovered brother behind to die alone, but each minute he wasted let Bronev and Targent get closer to their goal.

He tried so hard, and yet he was unable to stop Bronev from awakening the legacy of the Azran, an army of golems intent on destruction. The only way to stop them was for five people to step into five beams of light, but those people would die. Luke's bravery was what moved Professor Layton to action, if he was honest with himself, and soon the Luke, Layton, Emmy, Bronev, and even Descole, who had somehow survived his near death, had stopped the golems… And died. Such a strange idea, to have died and been brought back to life, but according to Aurora, that was what had happened, and a gentleman never doubted a lady's word. Even if that lady turned out to be yet another Azran golem, created to test humanity.

Its purpose fulfilled, the sanctuary began to crumble, even as Aurora faded away. Layton, Emmy, Bronev, and Luke escaped safely, although Bronev was soon arrested. Bronev was quickly arrested, and Emmy resigned as the professor's assistant, leaving that job to Luke. As for Descole… No one seemed to have any idea what had become of him. Professor Layton was slightly disappointed; he had almost hoped… Well, there was no use thinking that way, he realized. Although it had been a little odd when, on his latest trip, his brother had been nowhere to be seen, he was surely still alive. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard from Emmy since her resignation, either…

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Just a moment," he called, as he stood to make his way to the door and admit the visitor. Or visitors, as it happened.

The first person to barge in was none other than Luke Triton, his self-proclaimed apprentice. "Professor! Are you still working?"

The professor chided with a small smile, "Remember, Luke, ladies first."

Luke looked embarrassed as he mumbled, "Sorry, Professor…"

The young adolescent girl standing in the doorway seemed even more embarrassed than Luke. "I-it's fine!" she insisted. "I just noticed you were working late… So I wanted to bring you these little cucumber sandwiches and some tea…"

"Thank you, my dear." Layton took the tray she offered. "Please, come in. I'll clear a space and we can share them. You too, Luke."

Flora's eyes brightened at this. "Are you sure?" she inquired.

"Absolutely." Professor Layton smiled as he set to work clearing off his coffee table, or rather, tea table. Luke was like a son to him, and Flora was his… Adopted daughter, he supposed. This little family wasn't related by blood, but they were as much his family as his adoptive parents. For now, he resolved, he would put aside thoughts of his past adventures and focus on the present.

For now.

But his intuition told him that someday, he would again meet those people he had been remembering. Perhaps they would work together again to solve the greatest mystery yet.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, look. I'm alive. And I wrote something that isn't Hetalia. Two somethings, the other of which will be posted a little later. I tried, anyway. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment. First time writing Professor Layton fanfics, and I wrote two in a night. I amaze myself sometimes... Even if neither is particularly good. And I still can't title. Eh. Well, review please?_


End file.
